MDNT
by ChaoticSun
Summary: While Team RWBY worked in the city to stall the coming catastrophe, Ozpin sees talent in another team, and sets in motion plans to utilize their talents to find information and the people he needs.


**_During the events of RWBY Volume II, just before teams are sent out on assignment._**

 _Ozpin stared out across beacon, running through his head the justification for what he was about to do. They were competent, head and shoulders above students older than them, and as a team they were on par with even the most celebrated teams from beacon and the other academies. Most importantly they were discreet. Still, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, he knew what he was going to ask them was dangerous, and he worried for whatever answer they gave. If they say yes, they are in danger, if no, then his options had all but run out._

 _The doors to his office opened. "You wished to see us, headmaster?"_

 _"Yes." Ozpin turned with a smile. "Please come in, team Midnight."_

* * *

 **One Year before the events of RWBY Volume I**

Beacon Academy was made to train hunters and huntresses to defend the land from the monstrous Grimm. This end goal is, of course, theoretical, and it takes a great deal of work to not let one or two hunters or huntresses go astray. This mainly comes from the fact that nothing prepares them for the real world, nor are they prepared for when the real world comes to them. Part of the training of hunters includes fighting other hunters. While this does refine reflexes as well as provide a wider variety of opponents and combat styles, it does not necessarily prepare for the savagery or the unpredictability of the Grimm.

Titus strode through Beacon's courtyard, thinking nothing of the above. A tall and handsome fellow, Titus carried himself with an air of easy confidence, something not said about most first years. His blond hair framed his face well, and his shirt was black with embroidered silver Of course, to even get to Beacon, you had to be the best of the best, or so the reputation was where he was from. Now that he was in, he felt that he could take anyone or anything that life could throw at him.

Naturally, when he rounded the corner to find another first year driving a third year into the ground by way of a rather painful and potentially dangerous arm lock, his surprise looked uncharacteristic on him. The student had short dark spiky hair, and was dressed in dark colors that reminded Titus of ash. A dark green cloak that seemed to shift between it's color and various hues of gray. The poor student under him was much larger, had simple armor with dark blue cloth underneath, and was swearing up a storm as he tried to struggle out of the grip, which only served to increase his pain.

"Hey! Hey! That's enough now." Titus moved forward to the pair. Generally students don't interfere in fights between students, and neither do the professors depending on circumstances. However the apparent victory and potential danger threw Titus off sufficiently he felt he needed to diffuse the situation. "Break it up, come on now." Titus placed a hand on each of the fighter's arms, and the first year's head snapped up to glare Titus in the eyes. The younger boy's eyes were red, and fiercer than an Ursa's. After a moment of staring, the animosity subsided, but the iron gaze did not weaken. The first year let go, and turned to walk away, the circle of students that had formed parting for him.

"You will pay for that you brat!" Shouted the third year, stumbling quickly to his feet.

"I'm sure I will," drawled the first year, his sarcastic words striking the older student in the face, leaving him dumbfounded. The first year shoved his hands in his pockets, and continued to walk away with hunched shoulders.

* * *

It isn't every day you get launched into a monster infested forest. Of course it isn't every day you undergo a trial to determine who you are to be paired with. Being flung into the forest at high speed with only your wits, weapon, and gear to ensure your safe landing, let along getting to the other side to find the relic, is just the kind of ridiculous challenge suitable for students at Beacon. Naturally most of the students landed safely. Many of the students showed off their landing skills, with flips, twirls, explosions and the like.

Myst used a grapple gauntlet. Nothing special, nothing amazing and superior. Just a quick latch, into a swing, into another swing, a backflip for minimal style points and she landed on a tree branch. That was it. She raised her scope to her eye and scanned the area.

No Grimm. Good, she could move quickly. She shut her eyes and listened.

Nothing... nothing... nothing...

There, a familiar pattern of gunfire.

Myst, rose and swiftly dashed through the treetops. As the gunfire became louder, she stopped and lifted her Rifle, looking through the scope. There casually mowing down a pack of Beowolf was a blue haired girl. Although Myst couldn't see her face, she could imagine the grinning face, probably singing a tune of some kind, as she blasted aside the terrifying monstrosities. One got close enough to her that she had to duck under it's lunge, but she sent it sailing with one shot of her hand cannon as it passed overhead. She was finishing up the last few, when one charged up from her flank. Fully aware it was there, the girl turned and raised her gun, but the resounding bang of a high caliber rifle sent the creature flying. The blue haired girl looked around in the direction of the sniper shot, and smiled, cocking her hips to one side she saluted with her hand cannon.

"I got your back, Dodge," Myst whispered and smiled.

* * *

Titus enjoyed meeting new people, however he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the method of choosing partners. Headmaster Ozpin had mentioned the partner was someone who you needed to be able to get along with for four years, so why would you leave it to such random chance? What if your partner was so...

His thoughts were cut short by a deep rumbling sound to his left. He looked as three Ursa slowly reared up on their hind legs. The one closest to him looked like it was trying to make itself look bigger.

"Do you mind? I am a little busy here." Titus asked the giant bear creature. In response, it roared and viciously swiped it's claw, firmly hitting the air where Titus had been. Titus landed on it's shoulders, both his blades in his hand. "No? Fine. I can spare some time for you." The Ursa he was on roared and thrashed about, but Titus was no longer on it. In a spinning whirl, both of his khopesh sliced down the creature's back.

The other two Ursa charged, but collided into one another as Titus deftly slid under one of them. His blade sliced through the thing's hamstring, causing it to lose strength in it's right hind leg, he turned to the first one, which in a fury was charging him. As the creature's mighty claw came down, he moved just enough to get out of it's way, shifting his feet so he moved the minimal amount required. His blades flashed, cutting the back of the creature's arm. It roared, attempting to backhand him, which he expected. Crouching underneath the swing he used his dodge to give his leap more power, as he jumped bringing his swords across the things neck, easily decapitating it.

The two Ursa's had untangled themselves, and the other charged forward. Titus placed his sword hilts together, twisting them to lock them in place and activating the mechanism. The blades folded back, so that he now was holding a chakram with a handle through the middle. He threw the blade, knocking the front left leg out from under the giant monster. As the chakram flew around in a circle back to him he leaps and does a spinning kick to redirect it's flight into the monster, which takes the blow to the face. Titus runs leaps up and catches his weapon, pushes a button to unfold the chakram but leaves the blades attached at the hilt, and brings the point down on the back of the creature's head.

Smiling Titus stands up, and turns to the last Ursa, thinking it hadn't moved. It had, and was in his face about to maul him, when suddenly a cloud of dark gas exploded into existence with a hissing noise. Titus leapt back covering his head with his arm. When he turned to look back, the Ursa was on the ground, not moving. Standing there, holding a large knife was a very familiar grey haired boy. He had on a surgeon's mask, but his red eyes still felt like they could cut through steel. Their eyes met. Titus gathered himself.

"Hi, I'm Titus." He stepped forward and held out his hand. "I guess we are partners now."

The boy looked down at his hand, then took it in a firm handshake. "Nyx," the boy said, "try not to die on me."


End file.
